Adventure's Begin
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: This is the tale of Mike Schmidt's daughter and her adventure's, Mega crossover and cursing. Many character's and a lot of humor and adventurous moment's


**_Hey guy's Abby Roseflame here with my first ever mega crossover story, Here we will be following Mike's (from FNAF) Daughter through a though time in her life. Let's follow her as she changes from a girl who's dad works at a Pizzeria where the animatronics are alive, to the heroine and best friends with many people._**

* * *

It was like any normal day for Mike when he got home from the night shift at 6, he wouldn't go to bed for a bit because of his daughter's school schedule.

"Abby time to get up!" mike said opening the door to his daughter's room which unlike most girls her age was filled with Pokémon, Mustang's, The Legend of Zelda, and Many other tomboyish thing's. He walked over to her seeing she was holding her DS which had a sonic game in it, he gently shook her,

"Hmm?" She moaned,

"Time to get up sweetie," Mike replied,

"Ughhhhh," She moaned again,

"Come on Abby, sooner you get up the sooner you'll get to go to me to visit Freddy and the gang," Mike replied, (**A/N The gang in FNAF are good, Even golden Freddy, It's Because the Spirit's all worked together to help Mike when Doll nearly died trying to give birth to Abby**)

"Oh yeah! I forgot today was Friday!" She said jumping out of bed, Mike chuckled,

"If you hurry up I'll make us some waffles," Mike said.

* * *

_**Time skip Abby is now in school**_

* * *

**RoseCreek Middle school **Abby's pov

I Had just been dropped off at school from my dad, People usually make Fun of me because of My dad's Job, Even though my mom get's most of the pay, I get money on Friday's because my dad's Boss thought that since I stay up past 12:00 at night just to watch over the animatronics,

"So Abby? Your dad still working with Mario?" one of the Rich boy's said.

"Fuck off," I replied as I was about to walk through the door's to the school, He grabbed my arm,

"What you say spit?" He said in my face,

"I said Fuck off," I said back to his face and tried to get out of his grasp but it became tighter,

"Watch it Spit, My Dad's the principle, I could have you thrown out of this school," He said to my face,

"He'd do me a favor getting me away from your stupid ass, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up on the curb by the time your 20!" I said judo chopping his arm, which he instantly let go of me because of my arm being as strong as it is, I'm physically healthy but as of for my mental state, I think it had to do with what happened when I was born 13 year's ago. Mangle said that the spirit's residing in Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and my dad all worked together to make my mom healthy so I could still have a mom when I was born. I was healthy for the most part but from what BB told me, the spirit that used to be in my dad went into me instead. She usually helped me out and kept my temper low so the power she had wouldn't kill anyone. He grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the school wall,

"I SAID WATCH IT SPIT!" He yelled in my face that was until My best friend came over and punched him in the face,

"NEVER TREAT MY FRIND LIKE THAT Rose-Creek!" she yelled at him scaring him away, She was the youngest to Vincent, (**A/N Yes in this story Rayna is Vincent's A.K.A. the purple guy's daughter**)

"Thanks Rayna, I think he was closer today than yesterday," I said to her while I was rubbing my neck,

"He ever hurts you like that again I'll tell my dad about it, knowing him and your dad's relationship as co-workers, I'm sure your dad will know about it," Rayna replied helping me get to the school, We hid in an abandoned Janitor's closet and Rayna patched me up.

"What are we going to do? You heard about the news with those weird people and the murdering's right?" Rayna asked me,

"Yeah, To tell you the truth they kinda look like the Gannon's from the Zelda game's I play," I Said,

"Could be since we do know Creppypasta's," Rayna pointed out, We could have hid all day since all that our classes do is just act rowdy since none of the teacher's even have an education.

"You two call?" We heard a voice say, we looked over towards the computer in the closet,

"Not really BEN, but since you decided to come out today might as well start," I said to BEN, Ben came out of the computer,

"Just letting you two know that the first mod and apparently the teacher's are getting fired because there's a surprise test," Ben said,

"Just like every other week," I replied, Rayna sighed,

"You think today we should ditch and go on another adventure?" Rayna asked,

"I'm down," Ben said,

"Might as well since no one really care's either way, besides we usually teach each other," I replied getting up, "So where should we go today?" I asked,

"I heard there's an ice-cream truck that fell down a ditch on Swanson," Rayna said,

"The person die?" I asked,

"Most likely they couldn't get it out so they just left it, not taking anything" Rayna replied,

"I call the chocolate Ice-cream!" I called out as we walked out of the door's, it was a nice spring day. Rayna was walking on the right of me, Ben was walking on the Left of me. Each of us got along, There was a small group in the school that met with us at a spot they to hated everyone else and had a kinda bad life, each of them knew Ben was a creepypasta but Slender never erased our memory since we each don't have any other friends, nor do we have a Facebook. We found it and we jumped into the back and took the ice-cream, we each sat in a Tree house we all made including the other proxy's, even Jeff, Smile, tails doll, and many other's helped us out in making it, the house was big but yet again it was multiple in one area.

"This is the life you know?" I said out loud,

"Yeah, it is," everyone else replied,

"Well what did we all learn today?" Ben asked,

"I learned how to pick a lock," I heard David say,

"I found out what a dead body smells like," Tina said, We each laughed,

"Yeah, that shit stank," Frankie said,

"We should probably start heading back home, It's almost 3 right now," Rink said,

"Your right Rink, Let's get going," I said standing up,

"See you guy's next week," I said walking away,

"Say hi to everyone at the Pizzeria," most of them said, some of them just said bye,

* * *

_**Time skip Back at the house**_

* * *

**The house **Doll's pov,

I saw Abby walk into the house, She had a wrap on her arm,

"Abby sweetie what happened?" I asked her,

"A bully at school, nothing to worry about," She replied heading upstairs into her room, I continued to make dinner knowing Abby would be changing into her Work uniform soon, I heard Mike start to wake up on the couch,

"Abby back from school yet?" Mike said,

"Yes honey, she keeps getting bullied and I can't tell if she's sad or used to it by this point," I replied to him,

"She does take after me, She has your lovely hair and body, while emotionally she act's a lot like me," He said walking up behind me,

"Oh stop it Michael," I said to him,

"Can you two not start today!" I heard Abby say from her room, Mike chuckled,

"Ok sweet heart, we won't start today, if you can beat us in Mario kart," he said, Abby walked down stairs in her work outfit,

"Your on dad!" she said running over to grab the Wii mote, Mike ran over and grabbed his Wii mote and started to race her, Both of them raced but Abby had one. I had finished Dinner by that time and we ate, Abby and mike had left to an arcade before they went to the night shift.

* * *

_**Later at the night shift**_

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear pizzeria **Mike's Pov

I had just taken Abby to an arcade before we started the night shift. I noticed that Foxy had already greeted Abby at the door's,

"_y-yar h-h-har, I-it seems m-me favorite b-buccaneer h-has c-come back_," Foxy said,

"Ar, ye be right captain foxy!" Abby said pulling of a pirate impression,

"It seems the swash bucklers already found her captain," I said walking in,

"_Hi mike, hello Abby,_" Freddy said picking Abby up,

"Hi Freddy," Both of us said, Freddy placed Abby down, She may be 13 but to them she's still there little treasure. this time the shift had taken less time than usual since Abby had been able to talk to marionette, mangle, Chica, and Toy-chica.

When we walked out I happened to notice a car parked at an angle almost like whoever was in there was watching us,

* * *

_**Hope you all liked the start of this series,**_


End file.
